


Christmas Is A Ridiculous Human Tradition

by WanderUntilLost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aunt Amara (Supernatural), Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Cute, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderUntilLost/pseuds/WanderUntilLost
Summary: Christmas shopping for Jack's present was harder than Amara thought it was going to be.
Kudos: 12





	Christmas Is A Ridiculous Human Tradition

Amara let out a frustrated growl as she looked around the high-end clothing store, the sixth one that day alone, as she realized that she wouldn’t be able to find what she had needed there. Nothing there stood out as being “Jack” enough. The sweet boy was a cheap jeans and t-shirt kind of kid. At least he wasn’t addicted to plaid or ugly trench coats, she thought. 

Running a hand over the soft leather of a beautiful green jacket, she considered Jack’s reaction if he were to unwrap it. He’d be disappointed, though he’d hide it under polite appreciate. Clothing wasn’t an option. She shook her head at the failure of another store. Christmas was in two days and she still hadn’t figured out what to get her great-nephew for their first holiday together.

The boy was so different from her. He was so pure. It was making present shopping quite a challenge. She thought back to the excitement on his face as he suggested that they celebrate Christmas together. He had been nearly vibrating with anticipation while she considered the request.

She had wanted to say no – to tell him that it was nothing more than a ridiculous human tradition. 

However, she’d often found since meeting Jack that she couldn’t say no to the boy. The excited cheer and fist pump (she really didn’t understand the point of that gesture) from Jack let Amara know she’d made the correct choice. 

She had thought find Jack a gift would be a simple task – certainly not _this_ difficult.

Briefly, she wondered what Castiel, Dean, and Sam had gotten their adopted son. The thought was followed directly by the realization that she had overlooked an obvious solution to her problem.

_Castiel._

How had she not thought of asking him before? He knew Jack better than anyone. With a smile on her face and a snap of her fingers, she went to find the rebellious angel.

* * *

“ _Wal-Mart?!_ ” Amara hissed out, glaring at the man next to her.

He gave her a bored glance before answering, “You asked for my assistance in finding a gift for Jack. This store sells many things Jack would enjoy.”

She looked around at the colorful displays of Christmas items. A had that was lit with red, white, and green lights hung from one display, blinking in time with the catchy song playing from the store speakers. Jack would love it.

“Fine, I concede to your expertise, Castiel,” she said, picking the ugly hat off it’s hook.

Cas’ lips twitched as he nodded at the selection. Amara felt herself smile as she followed the new Archangel through the store’s maze of aisles, in search of the prefect gift for “God.”

* * *

Jack was literally bouncing with excitement come Christmas morning.

He had practically run her down when Amara had arrived, earning himself a lighthearted scolding from Dean. Jack had the good sense to at least look sorry for a moment before he was dragging her into the living room. Dean chuckled and shook his head at his son’s impatience as he walked behind them.

Castiel, Sam, Kelly Kline, Gabriel, and a few others that she did not recognize were already waiting in the living room. Greetings were given quickly, as Jack was already digging through a pile of wrapped gifts for the ones with his name written on them.

Cas interrupted the hunt when Jack accidently tossed one of Sam’s into the decorated tree, knocking ornaments onto the ground. There was a shared laugh as Cas shooed Jack, who promptly pouted, away from the pile of presents.

Before long, Jack was tearing at into wrapping paper to get to the prizes that they hid. When he had gotten to hers, he had put the ugly lighted hat on immediately, laughing at it. Amara felt her heart clench at the sight. He looked so young, so happy, that she couldn’t imagine anyone not loving this beautiful boy.

The feeling only grew as he smiled widely at her next gift. She had known as soon as she had seen the scooter in the store that it was the right thing to get Jack. That was cemented as she watched Jack playfully try out the new toy. There was a twinkle in his eye as he pushed off the ground a few times, letting the wheels carrying him over the hardwood floors.

Jack rolled up to her seat and leaned down to wrap his arms around her. “Thank you, Auntie Amara!”

“Of course, dear nephew. Merry Christmas,” she whispered, hugging him back tightly.

Amara had to admit, Christmas wasn’t too bad... for a ridiculous human tradition.


End file.
